


贩卖爱情的不一定是爱情骗子

by Doubleight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubleight/pseuds/Doubleight
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	贩卖爱情的不一定是爱情骗子

贩卖爱情的不一定是爱情骗子

“本店出售爱情，欢迎选购。”李马克看着眼前这家店挂出来的宣传牌子，不是很确定是不是自己对韩语的理解出了什么差错，如果他没有理解错的话，这家店似乎是说他们可以出售爱情。可是爱情这种虚无缥缈的东西怎么可以出售呢？  
正对着招牌思考店家是想怎样出售爱情的时候，李马克突然被一个人影晃了一下神，他有点惊讶，因为这个影子看起来很像是东赫。他仿佛被蛊惑了一样推开了店门，发现店内并没有人，刚想转身就走，柜台后面就走出来了一个跟他年纪相仿的帅哥把他拦了下来。  
“既然都进来了就是有缘分，干嘛急着走呢，要不要了解一下呀？”  
李马克想说谢谢但不必，没想到嘴一瓢说出来的是“那就了解一下吧。”，并且点了点头，看起来特别坚决。  
帅哥看他点头，笑得眼睛都没了，就剩两扇长睫毛弯弯地挂在脸上了。  
“楷灿呐，准备工作了！”在李马克正集中精神研究帅哥的睫毛究竟为什么能这么长的时候，帅哥嗷一嗓子冲着店内某个神秘的地方喊了一声，吓了他一跳。  
还没等他缓过神来，店内那个神秘地方传回来的声音又把他吓了一跳，这次不是因为那个声音来得太突然，是因为这个声音来得太熟悉，就在今早他还在梦里听过这个声音。声音的主人是李东赫，李马克心想看来自己没有认错，果然是东赫。  
在他还在愣神的时候，帅哥拍了他一下，说他叫Jeno，是这家店的店主，最近他们在试营业，李马克是第一个进来的客人，所以他决定不收任何费用，让李马克放心在他们店里玩。  
李马克一边听一边点头，他觉得这有点不对劲，听起来特别像是悠太哥跟他说起过的牛郎店，但是他看着眼前这个叫Jeno的帅哥，又说不出拒绝的话，最后被Jeno戴上了一个眼罩，牵进了里间。  
……说真的，这也太不对劲了，李马克觉得有些荒唐，想要说离开，但是更荒唐的是，他似乎是更想知道东赫在这里做什么，所以他说不出想要离开的话。  
“就是这里了，祝你玩得开心。”Jeno把李马克领到里间之后就迅速离开了，完全没有留下任何说明或者是其他的指示。  
“玩得开心？……听起来真的好像悠太哥说的牛郎店啊。”  
“牛郎店是什么？马克哥怎么总是说一些我听不懂的话呢？”房间里突然响起来了另一个人的声音，李马克被结结实实地吓了一跳，摔在了地上，非常狼狈。  
“哇……！东赫！不要突然出声啊，很吓人的。”他用手捂住了脸，虽然他的脸现在被眼罩盖住了大半，他也看不到对方现在的样子，但是还是觉得有一些难为情，可能在东赫面前，他总是会这样难为情。  
“是马克哥先说话的吧，我以为你是要跟我讲话，谁知道你是在自言自语呢。”东赫蹲下身子，把李马克拉了起来，借着力把他搂进了怀里。李马克有些不自在，挣扎了两下发现李东赫不知道什么时候力气变大了，他挣脱不开，就放弃了，把头靠在李东赫的肩上，也不说话。  
“说起来马克哥怎么会来这里？是逛街的时候凑巧看到这里，然后就想进来寻找爱情了吗？”李东赫摸了摸李马克的头发，然后捏着他通红的耳朵，漫不经心地调侃怀里这个快要害羞地把自己整个蜷缩起来的人。  
“那东赫在这是做什么呢，现在是叫楷灿吗，是要出卖爱情吗？”  
李马克也不知道自己这是发的什么神经，仰起脸，伸出双手捏住李东赫的脸，然后冲着他质问。当然，问完就后悔了。他觉得自己真的没有立场也没有资格，不知道自己刚刚是在激动个什么劲。  
李东赫没回答，他笑了一下，拉着李马克把他带到了沙发上。  
“哥，要接吻吗？”  
……李马克觉得自己要熟了。  
“嗯？怎么不动了？怎么了马克哥？”李东赫看着眼前的人觉得有点好笑，就算他的眼睛现在被眼罩遮住了，李东赫都能想象得到这个人现在一定是瞪圆了那双黑葡萄似的眼睛，于是他没有再等待李马克的回答，直接吻了上去。  
李马克应该没怎么接过吻，或许没接过吻，他的反应非常生涩，李东赫刚把嘴唇贴上去就感觉到李马克在紧张。马克哥不会是初吻吧，这个想法让李东赫很开心。他又伸出舌头舔了一下对方的唇缝，拉开一点距离，之后再次贴上李马克略薄的下唇，轻轻磨蹭他的下唇。  
李马克是真的没有接过吻，自然也受不了这样的攻势，嘴唇微微分开了一个缝，然后他感觉到东赫的舌头从缝隙中钻了进来。与别人接吻的东赫依然是东赫，他的舌头在搅乱他的口腔，通过搅乱他的口腔又搅乱了他的思想。他现在什么也想不到了，除了东赫。  
他的世界里，现在只有东赫。东赫好甜，东赫的嘴唇好柔软，东赫的身体好烫，东赫抚摸他脊椎的手好灵活，东赫好像正在他的身上弹奏钢琴曲，在弹奏什么呢，是梦中的婚礼吗。  
“东赫……”李东赫稍稍退后了一些，李马克趁着他退后的时候，大口喘息，但是还没有等他把气喘匀，李东赫就把他抱了起来，放在了自己的腿上，开始第二轮的亲吻。  
亲吻渐渐地向下移动，李东赫轻轻嗅着李马克发间的香味，感受着李马克脉搏的跳动，他唇下的那块肌肤跳动的好快，他轻轻地笑了一下，李马克因为他的笑发出的气息瑟缩了一下，李东赫笑的更厉害了，眼看着李马克觉得不爽要推开他时，他又凑上去一下一下地亲吻他的唇。  
“马克哥，以后不要用香水。”  
“……你这没头没脑地说什……唔……”  
才不是没头没脑，李东赫在心里想，马克哥的味道是独一无二的，没有任何一款香水比得上。

正当李东赫以为李马克很享受亲吻的时候，李马克突然猛地推开了他，涨红着脸，什么也不说，也没有下一步的动作，李东赫正奇怪他是怎么了，就发现李马克腿的姿势很不自然，似乎是想要并拢，但因为坐在他的身上所以没有办法，他这才发现，原来他的马克哥是害羞了。  
“马克哥真的好可爱，怎么这么大了还像小孩子一样，这有什么可害羞的，这是正常的反应呀。马克哥如果没有这样的反应，东赫反而会伤心呢。”  
“呀！都在胡说八道些什么呀！”李马克真的是又羞又气，一把摘下了眼罩，用他那双黑葡萄一样的眼睛瞪着眼前的人。  
李东赫看着他这样觉得心脏的跳动突然加剧了。怎么会有李马克这么惹人爱的人，李马克天生就要被许多人爱。  
而当李东赫想要再次亲吻李马克的时候，却被李马克挡住了，他用眼睛询问对方怎么了，李马克沉默了好久，突然低声说“东赫对别人也会这样吗？既然在店里打工出售爱情的话，是不是有其他人付钱的话，东赫也会跟他们做那些事呢？”  
李马克问的很认真，一双大眼睛直勾勾地盯着李东赫，李东赫觉得自己的心脏好胀，还有一些酸酸的感觉。  
他突然好想欺负这样的李马克，于是他说，“马克哥为什么会问这个问题呢？是在嫉妒吗？马克哥喜欢我吗？”

李马克和李东赫很小就认识了，李东赫比李马克小一岁，一直是他的学弟，他们从小到大除了李马克在大二的时候回加拿大交换的那一年不在一起以外，一直都在一起。李东赫自认为自己很了解李马克，他也的确很了解李马克。他知道李马克的脾气很好，除了刚认识的时候，李马克基本都没怎么生过他的气。所以在李马克一秒变了脸色迅速离开了很久之后，李东赫还是坐在沙发上思考究竟是出了什么问题，更让他头大的是自己的生理问题此时也急需解决，但是能让他心满意足的那个人气冲冲地走了，他现在也有点没心情。  
李帝努走进来的时候，看到的就是一脸颓丧但是身体却异常精神的李东赫，他没忍住，笑得特别大声。李东赫冲着他翻了个白眼，李帝努回了他一声口哨，然后李东赫冲着他扔了一个抱枕。  
“怎么啦？你把人给气走啦？平时不是挺会说话的吗，怎么这会还能把人给气走呢？”  
“李帝努你烦不烦，还不是怪你，自己跟对象闹别扭还要把我也牵扯进来，这可倒好，娜娜没来找你一决高低，你倒是阴差阳错地把李马克给我领进来了。你说你这什么人啊，你咋啥人都往里面领呢，你是不是故意整我呢你！”  
“嘿你这怎么还过河拆桥呢，我这不是看你苦恋无果想给你创造个机会吗？我看他走的时候浑身通红，虽然不知道是不是被你气的，嘴也有点肿，你这应该也挺幸福的吧，怎么得手了还过来骂恩人呢，有你这样的吗？”  
“什么恩人啊，你自己为了气罗渽民非要把店的招牌改成什么出售爱情就算了，也不跟李马克解释清楚，你知道他一进门说的什么吗，‘怎么感觉那么像牛郎店’，哎你别笑了行不行，有点人性好吗？”  
李帝努笑的腰都直不起来了，“那你也不能都怪我啊。你情到深处自己解释清楚了不就完了，怎么还能让你把人给气走了。李东赫，你这可真赖不到我身上啊。”  
“……你快别说了，我要静静。”  
“成，我回家了，娜娜给我做好饭了。”  
“啊？就这会功夫你就把人哄好了？李帝努我记住了，你们这一对狗男男把我当工具人，还拆散我的姻缘，可真是要被你俩气死了。”  
“别气了你，有生气那功夫还是想想怎么把人给哄回来吧。走了啊，你走的时候记得锁门。”  
李东赫已经连白眼都懒得翻了，坐在沙发上垂头丧气地像好几天没吃饭的小熊，可怜巴巴的。

李马克这个人脾气很好不假，但是也有点倔，说的再直白一点就是一根筋，这种人很少生气，但是一旦生气了就很难哄。刚刚李东赫问的那句话，估计是戳中了李马克的敏感神经了，让他误以为自己是被涮了，这会估计且生气着呢，而且铁定气得不轻。  
李东赫都能想得到，他的马克哥这会一定是又委屈又郁闷，眼睛估计都包着泪花，但是还要忍着，跟自己说不值得，不能哭，哎，真是想想就可爱。可是怎么才能哄好他的亲亲马克哥呢，真的好难啊。以前惹李马克生气的时候，都是一些小事，所以李东赫撒撒娇，给李马克做点好吃的就被原谅了，但是这次好像不能这样蒙混过关。这次的马克哥一定很伤心很伤心，李东赫这才觉得自己这次好像做的很过分，他在心里骂自己是小混蛋，是惹马克哥伤心的小混蛋。

李马克觉得自己真的应该不要再跟李东赫联系了，这个孩子怎么这么会惹他伤心呢。他和李东赫很小的时候就认识了，在这些年里，他们一直在一起。他们是一起长大的，互相分享了自己所有的成长轨迹。李马克有时候会想，如果他没有遇到李东赫，他现在的生活会是什么样，那天他真的想了很久，从躺到床上的那一刻就开始想，一直想到窗外的小鸟开始唱歌，他还是没有办法想到那样的生活。从那一刻他就意识到，自己是真的离不开李东赫了，自己也是真的喜欢李东赫，特别喜欢。  
回到韩国之后，一定要找个机会跟东赫表白，当时的李马克躺在他在加拿大与人合租的公寓里暗暗下了决心。  
现在他回来了，刚回来的时候一直没什么机会跟东赫好好交流。那时候东赫好像在忙着和朋友一起做什么事情，他当时没有仔细问，东赫也没有细说，现在想来大概就是自己刚刚去过的那家店吧。  
其实他今天在那家店遇到东赫的时候，还是觉得有点惊喜的。他真的太想念东赫了，真的好想立刻凑到他的身边把自己的心思一五一十地说给东赫听。但是东赫看起来好像不是特别在意的样子。东赫和朋友一起开了一家店，那家店贩卖爱情，看上去像是只要付钱的话，就可以得到拥抱、亲吻，甚至更多的地方。  
想到这里，李马克长长地叹了一口气。他对这些事没有什么别的看法，东赫是有很多爱的孩子，也是需要很多爱的孩子，所以由他来贩卖爱情似乎是一件合情合理的事情，但是李马克还是觉得很难过，东赫的爱情能不能，就算只有一天也好，能不能只属于他李马克一个人。他觉得自己这样有点卑微，但是这有什么办法呢，他想起来回到加拿大做交换生的时候认识的那个中国孩子有一天因为失恋喝醉了，跟他说，“马克哥啊，爱情真的让人好难过啊，张爱玲说的真对啊，见到喜欢的那个人，的确是会低到尘埃里。”李马克不知道张爱玲是谁，当时也没明白人怎么会因为见到另一个人就低到了尘埃里呢，但是他现在觉得自己好像明白了一点。  
大概也是因此才会在东赫说出那句调笑的话时觉得很生气的吧，其实也不是生东赫的气，他真的很少跟东赫很认真地生气，他不太舍得，他其实是在气自己，气自己就算被说了那样的话，还是没办法说出“不要再自作多情了，我没有喜欢你”这样硬气的话。  
算了，李马克想，心痛总是会消失掉的，不然每年要有好多人类死于这种病症了。

李东赫现在站在李马克的家门口，在犹豫着要不要敲门。李马克半个月前刚刚从加拿大回来，但是恰好最近李帝努想要开一家咖啡店，说是想给罗渽民一个惊喜，所以不想让娜娜去帮他，只好麻烦李东赫来帮他，李东赫就只好帮着他忙里忙外了半个月，这半个月里只用Kakao跟李马克联系过。  
其实今天他也没有想到会见到李马克。李帝努前几天和罗渽民闹别扭，想了一个在李东赫看来特别无厘头的主意试图让罗渽民吃醋，李东赫本不想帮忙，但是李帝努说如果这次他帮忙的话就帮忙撮合他和李马克。李东赫心里想李马克都不知道你姓什名谁，你怎么帮忙撮合，但是还是答应帮忙了，配合着他搞什么贩卖爱情的把戏，招牌什么的也都是李帝努现做的，就是想全都拍下来发到SNS上让罗渽民产生危机感从而跟他和好。这听上去就特没谱，李东赫也就纯图一好玩儿才答应帮忙在店里守着，万一罗渽民真的来跟李帝努闹，他还能录下来点黑历史，以后能敲诈他们俩不少顿好吃的。谁承想李马克先进来了。  
最开始看见李马克进来的时候，李东赫还是挺开心的，他知道李马克肯定能凭借自己的声音认出自己，所以也没打算掩藏什么身份。也没打算掩藏自己的私心。但是他没有想到李马克竟然认真地认为李帝努的店是类似牛郎店的地方，听到李马克那么认真地问自己的时候，李东赫其实是有一点想笑的，因为觉得那样认真的马克真的好可爱，马克哥一定是太喜欢我了才会这么问，一时之间没有拿捏住分寸，就说出了那句气跑了李马克的话。

“唉。也不知道李马克会不会原谅我。”  
“如果你能敲个门而不是一直蹲在我门口的话，我兴许还会考虑一下。”李马克正打算出门散散心，没想到打开门发现李东赫正蹲在自己家门口，他突然就觉得没有那么生气了。  
“哇马克哥！马克哥我错了，你不要生气了真的，我不是那个意思，我是太喜欢你了，觉得那样认真地纠结那个问题的马克哥很可爱，忍不住想要跟马克哥开个玩笑，马克哥真的误会我了，我非常非常喜欢马克哥，比世界上所有人都还要喜欢马克哥！”李东赫虽然被李马克突然出现在自己身后吓了一跳，但是立刻反应了过来，站起身子一把抱住李马克，一边努力站稳一边忍受着晕乎乎的感觉噼里啪啦的给李马克道歉。  
李东赫的嗓音很特别，也很好听，像是蜂蜜，他舌系带又有些短，有时候说话会有点含糊不清，非常适合撒娇。他刚刚猛地站起身本就晕晕乎乎，又不自觉地用上了跟李马克在一起时就会用的撒娇的语气，配合他有些沮丧的表情，任谁看了都要觉得心脏软软的，舍不得跟他生气。李马克自然是更加舍不得。他叹了口气就把李东赫拉进了自己的家里，关上了门，打算跟李东赫好好谈谈。

“马克哥……”  
“东赫……”  
他们同时开了口，又同时噤了声，面对面坐了一会之后，李东赫决定先开口，毕竟把哥哥惹得心里很难过的是他，他应该负起责任来。  
“马克哥，那家店其实是我的朋友李帝努，也就是Jeno要开的咖啡店，他是跟他的男朋友闹别扭，想出来了一个馊主意，想要他男朋友吃醋，然后又害怕收不了场，才拉着我过去帮他忙的。今天你能路过走进来也完全是个意外，你如果明天再路过的话，那家店就会恢复成咖啡店的招牌了。我之前给Jeno看过哥的照片，也，也跟Jeno说过我喜欢哥，所以Jeno才会将错就错把哥留住的……我，我知道我出声回应Jeno之后哥就一定会进来，我最开始只是想等哥进来之后就跟哥解释清楚的，但是看着哥那个样子，明明有些不安，却还是先确认我为什么在这里的样子，真的好可爱，我忍不住了，就想亲亲哥。我……我真的太喜欢哥了，很久以前就开始了，但是是在哥回去温哥华的时候才意识到的，那时候我还在庆幸还好哥现在不在，不然我一定会被戳穿的。我看到哥没有拒绝我，真的好开心好开心，就有些得意忘形，说了伤害到哥的话，真的对不起……但是我是认真喜欢哥的，我也希望哥能喜欢我。虽然现在再这样说，我好像是一个小混蛋，但是还是想争取一下，李马克，马克哥，你能不能和我在一起呢？”  
李东赫说完之后觉得轻松了许多，虽然他不太确定李马克会给出什么样的答复，但是说出来了自己的心里话，还是让他觉得好很多。他有些不安地看着李马克的反应，但是李马克非常的平静，他也不知道这样的反应意味着好结局还是不好的结局。  
李马克长叹了一口气，李东赫感觉自己的心脏被人狠狠地攥了一下，他有点沮丧，马克哥叹气了，是在酝酿拒绝的话吧，好难过，不过好歹亲到了心上人，也是挺值得回味的。还没有等李东赫在心里写完一篇失恋的心路历程，李马克就伸出手抱住了他，“东赫明明是很聪明的孩子，这时候怎么会这么笨呢。如果不是因为喜欢，怎么会允许你来亲我，如果不是因为喜欢，又怎么会因为那句话生气呢。”  
李东赫感觉到握在自己心脏上的那只手卸了力道，他回抱住李马克，把他整个人都抱进自己的怀里，然后轻轻地抬起他最珍贵的马克哥的脸，再一次虔诚地吻在了他偏薄的唇上。  
我现在真的开出花了，李马克心里想。

小剧场：  
“说起来东赫为什么这么会接吻呢？是跟许多人接过吻吗？”  
“哥说的这都是什么话啊，因为是哥啊，在遇到哥之后，我无师自通了许多事呢，不信你再试试别的？”  
“呀，李东赫，你放开我，把我放下来快点！”

没了。


End file.
